Aegrid Stonebrow
This young prospector has been seen in and around Ironforge and Stormwind. Physical Description Aegrid appears to be a fairly typical represenation of her race. She has a plain face that has been tanned by far too many hours in the sun. Her sandy brown hair is bound up in a practical sort of way and secured with stout steel bands. Her clothing and/or armor are similarly practical and more than a little well used. Most of the time she's covered in a layer of grime. Muddy boots, a soot streaked face and grubby fingernails, things of that nature. She doesn't smell all that great either, like a mix of old tobacco, stale sweat and beef jerky. Whenever she fully bares her teeth, be it in a smile or a grimace, a single gold tooth can be seen peeking out at the edge of her mouth. There's a weird, webby scar on the inside of her left forearm and she's missing the end of her left ring finger. She seems like the sort that might have a tattoo on her backside. It probably says something offensive. Special Posessions :A very, very dented and battered pewter drinking mug. :An overstuffed palm-sized notebook with a pencil jammed into the spine. Personality On a good day Aegrid can be a stalwart and observant companion whos good natured jests and commentary keep her companions in good spirits. For the other 361 days of the year she's known to be loud mouthed, crass, embarassing, oddly overzealous (or apathetic depending on the issue), reckless in the pursuit of a goal and overly fond of explosions. If there's ever a moment when she would be described as stoic she's probably either asleep or gagged. Phobias: Leeches make her gag. The slow, sucking pop of having to pull one off her leg is enough to send her into an semi-catatonic state and just the thought of having to wade through murky, scummy water puts her into a cold sweat. Pet Peeves: Wet boots, people that walk slowly and take up the whole street, frilly $#!@, boats, non-root vegitables, fruits, rams and other annoying critters. Vices: She smokes these horrible little cigars about the size of a human's pinky finger. What they lack in size they make up for with an absolutely foul stink that only she seems to really enjoy. Where she gets them is anyone's guess. Misc Quirks: Sings in the bath. Tends to seal deals or make points of emphasis by spitting. (Ew.) Has some mild personal superstitions (ie: always rides in the middle tram cart). Skills Over the years she's become an effective fighter out of necessity rather than any real desire. Still, she's found it helps her bottom line if she doesn't have to hire out for protection all the time when on an Expedition. Otherwise she specializes in tracking down all manner of oddities throughout Azeroth. Officially she does this in her capacity as a member of the Explorer's League, though you're not likely to hear her expounding on the virtues of putting artifacts in museums or wearing fedoras. In her travels she's picked up just enough of the Goblin's engineering skill to become a danger to herself and others. She speaks a few different languages with varying degrees of success. Dwarvish and Common are a given. Her Gnomish is rusty, her Darnassian heavily accented. She speaks just enough Goblin to pick out important words such as, “gold”, “compound interest”, “mine”, “did you hear that?” and “(about to) explode.” She knows enough about the ancient runes and languages to get herself into trouble, but not much more. Combat Tactics: Hit things until they stop moving then light them on fire for good measure. Areas of Expertise: She's good at ferreting out the locations of mineral deposits and sites of possible interest. She's also pretty good at saving a buck. History Aegrid was still considered a child by dwarven standards for much of the last three wars. Though she spent her early childhood along the shores of Loch Modan her family relocated to Stormwind after the second War. While her older brothers and mother participated in rebuilding the city Aegrid fostered a love for Exploration. With the encouragement of an old family friend she tried out for one of the early rounds of Explorer's League recruitment. Uncle Welgrin quickly hired her on as an assistant for an expedition into Stranglethorn Vale. Three years later she trudged out of the jungle with a backpack full of soggy, mildewed notes a half-wild ram named Billy, two sticks of heavy dynamite and the fossilized remains of her mentor. After catching a lift with the Darkmoon Caravan she returned to Stormwind to find she'd been pronounced dead. With that mark on her records with the League she's set about trying to get back into the swing of things and figure out just what the *&%# happened to the world in the last two years. Outlands wut? Lich King whar? Biographical :Place of Birth: Thelsamar, Loch Modan :Place of Residence: Dwarven District, Stormwind :Relatives: Halle (mother), Garn (brother), Aerik (brother) Category:Alliance Category:Dwarf Category:Warrior